La vie d'un père (2)
by Bouledeplume
Summary: La suite de "la vie d'un Père (1)", j'espère qu'elle plaira!


**Une vie de Père...**

**Le Père n'aime toujours pas le petit ami de sa fille.**

Notre ami Végéta venait de se lever.

Pour lui, s'était encore une journée banale qui s'annonçait. Il avait prévu de déjeuner, de s'entrainer, puis de manger à nouveau pour le repas de midi, et enfin, reprendre son entrainement jusqu'au soir.

Mais, sa femme, avait un tout autre plan pour lui...

Il descendit à la cuisine, toute sa petite famille était là, en train de déjeuner. Il s'assit et attendit que Bulma lui serve son copieux repas du matin, mais, rien n'arriva dans son assiette:

« Mon chéri, tu mangeras une fois que l'on aura parlé tous les deux! »

Elle sortit de la pièce sous le regard étonné de ses deux enfants, suivit par Végéta qui mourrait de faim.

Ils arrivèrent au salon et elle entama la discussion. Une discussion qui n'allait pas plaire au Prince:

« Écoute moi bien Végéta, tu vas passer du temps avec tes enfants, pour une fois. Sangoku doit arriver vers dix heures. Tu dois être prêt lorsqu'il sera là, vous allez camper dans les montagnes pendant deux jours: Sangoku, Sangoten, Pan, Trunk, Bra et toi! »

La sentence était tombée nette. La voix de Bulma était sèche et son ton glacial, pourtant, Végéta n'allait pas baisser les bras si facilement, même pour un petit déjeuner:

« C'est hors de question que j'aille passer trois jours dans les montagnes, à camper, avec Sangoku et sa famille! Je le déteste toujours souviens toi, et, se serait du temps perdu pour mes entrainements! »

Il avait été catégorique, mais, Bulma ne comptait pas renoncer non plus:

« Premièrement, j'ai déjà prévenu les enfants et Sangoku que tu irais, tu ne peux donc pas annuler.

Deuxièmement, je compte prendre du temps avec Chichi pour m'occuper de moi, je l'ai bien méritée vu tout ce que j'ai fait pour cette famille, durant tant d'années.

Troisièmement, j'en ai assez de te voir trainer ici jour après jour, sans autres occupations que tes entrainements. Tu ne travailles pas, tu ne t'occupe pas de tes enfants et la Terre est en paix, donc, tu vas aller camper durant ces deux jours, sinon, tu te feras à manger tout seul à l'avenir et je sais que tu en es incapable, mais, si tu acceptes et que tout se passe bien, tu auras une récompense qui te fera extrêmement plaisir. De toute manière, tu n'as pas le choix! »

Il avait compris. Il devait une fois de plus se résigner aux caprices de sa femme sous peine de ne plus manger et de ne plus revoir le soleil, un jour...

Après son petit déjeuner rapide, il dût se préparer à accueillir son plus grand rival et à partir camper avec lui durant deux jours interminables. Son seul réconfort, était de savoir qu'il pourrait s'entrainer avec Sangoku et le noyer si jamais il l'énervait trop.

Il arriva, avec trente minutes de retard, comme à son habitude.

Il était accompagné de Sangoten et de Pan. Quant à Végéta, il se tenait prêt avec Trunks et Bra à ses côtés, impatients de revoir leurs amis, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Végéta.

Après s'être salué, ils finirent par partir en direction des montagnes...

Arrivée dans une jolie plaine, ils établirent leur campement en montant les tentes.

Les enfants s'amusaient entre eux: Bra et Pan se racontaient des histoires filles, quant aux garçons, ils étaient partis à la pêche pour ramener leur repas du soir.

Pendant ce temps, Sangoku et Végéta s'entrainaient en se battant.

Une fois de plus, Sangoku semblait avoir l'avantage, mais, le Prince ne compta pas se laisser faire.

Après un entrainement de deux heures, ils décidèrent de s'accorder une pause pour reprendre des forces. Ils s'assirent près de la rivière et Sangoku entama la discussion:

« Végéta, je suis content de pouvoir m'entrainer avec toi. D'habitude, je m'entraine avec Sangoten, mais depuis un moment, il ne s'intéresse plus aux combats et sa seule préoccupation est de courir après les filles! »

Sangoku rigola sur ce dernier point, en effet, il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse autant s'intéresser à ce genre de chose futile.

Et, il n'avait pas encore finit d'embêter Végéta avec ses histoires de famille:

« Au fait, j'ai été très surpris que tu acceptes si facilement cette relation. Je pensais que tu t'y opposeras mais, c'est une bonne chose pour eux deux. Et, cela nous permettra de nous voir plus souvent! »

Végéta n'avait pas compris de quoi il parlait. La seule chose qu'il avait retenu, était le fait qu'ils allaient se voir plus souvent, et, cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sangoku? De quelle relation parles-tu et pourquoi devrions-nous, nous voir plus? »

« Eh bien, Sangoten et Bra sortent ensemble, je crois. C'est ce que m'as dit Chichi alors je la crois. »

Végéta ne pouvait y croire. Son pire cauchemar s'était finalement réalisé. C'était impossible.

« QUOI? Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord et je ne le donnerai jamais. Il est impensable que je laisse ma fille avec ton dégénéré de fils, de plus, je refuse que tu devienne son beau-père. Pour rien au monde, je veux faire partir de ta famille! »

« Mais c'est trop tard Végéta puisqu'ils sont déjà ensemble de toute façon. Je pensais que Bulma t'en avait parlé, elle le savait depuis un moment tout comme ma femme. Moi, personnellement, je ne souhaite que le bonheur de mon fils! »

Comme Sangoku pouvait-il parler si légèrement de cette horrible relation qui unissait Bra et Sangoten, alors que Végéta ne pensait qu'à une seule chose: se débarrasser de Sangoku et de son fils, sans laisser de trace?

Végéta repensa rapidement à la phrase que venait de prononcer son adversaire. Il se rappela que sa femme avait dû être au courant depuis longtemps, et, qu'elle lui avait caché cela. A cet instant précis, dans la capitale, Bulma était au spa, en train de se relaxer lorsqu'un frisson glaciale parcouru son corps. Elle sentait une menace, planer sur elle...

« Moi, je ne souhaite pas le bonheur de ton fils, et, je refuse qu'ils soient ensemble. Je te préviens Sangoku, s'il s'approche d'elle, je le tue et toi avec! »

Végéta était vraiment sérieux, l'annonce de cette nouvelle l'avait bouleversé…

La journée continuait pour tout le monde, sauf pour Végéta qui ruminait et espionnait chaque faits et gestes de Sangoten à l'égard de sa fille. Chaque fois, lorsqu'il s'approchait un peu trop près, Végéta se tenait sur le point de l'attaquer, mais, l'adolescent reculait comme s'il savait.

Bra avait immédiatement compris la stratégie de son père et décida de mener la sienne :

« Papa, je vais accompagner Sangoten, il va chercher le repas pour ce soir. A toute à l'heure ! »

Elle était partie. Tellement vite, tellement soudain, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir ou de protester. De son côté, Sangoku regardait la situation d'un air amusé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Végéta puisse être un papa si protecteur !

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient partis et Végéta ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : étrangler le fils de Sangoku ! D'ailleurs, celui-ci venait d'arriver près de lui:

« Arrête de paniquer Végéta, ils ne font rien de mal. Sangoten n'est pas un mauvais garçon. »

« Premièrement, je n'ai pas confiance en toit Sangoku, deuxièmement, je n'ai pas confiance en ton fils et troisièmement, je vais aller les chercher moi-même, puis, si l'envie m'en prends, je pourrais t'anéantir toi et ta progéniture ! »

« Ne fais pas cela Végéta, ta fille ne te le pardonnera pas. »

« Je m'en fiche, je suis son père, elle n'a pas le droit de s'opposer à moi ! »

Sur sesderniers mots, il s'envola à la recherche des deux adolescents.

Sangoku le regarda partir avec désespoir sachant ce qui allait arriver à leur retour…

Végéta volait encore et encore sans apercevoir la moindre traces des deux fugitifs, lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose : Sangoten pouvait dissimuler son aura, et, Végéta avait appris à sa fille à dissimuler la sienne, c'était la seule chose qu'elle parvenait à faire en tant que demi-saiyenne.

Il aurait beau chercher, jamais ils ne les retrouveraient. Enervé et déçu, il rentra au camp. Sangoku le vit arriver et rigola :

« Tu ne devais pas ramener les enfants ? »

« J'ai oublié un détail, ton fils peux dissimuler sa force et son énergie ainsi que ma fill, je n'ai aucune chance de les retrouver. »

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail moi. »

« C'est normal Sangoku, tu ne penses jamais à rien ! »

« Peut-être, mais en attendant, je n'ai pas eu à partir pour les ramener. Ils sont rentrés tous seuls, et, ils s'amusent avec Trunk et Pan avant qu'on dîne. »

Sangoku était fier de sa réflexion et Végéta se sentit bête face à cette révélation, mais, pour ne rien laisser paraitre, il tapa Sangoku pour lui apprendre.

Enfin, ils se réunirent tous au tour du feu pour déguster un bon repas que Bra et Pan avait préparé.

Le soir vint assez rapidement et tout le monde voulait dormir, mais, Végéta savait qu'il devait répartir les enfants dans les tentes :

« Alors, Bra et Pan vont dormir ensemble, Sangoten va avec son père quant à Trunk, tu viendras avec moi. »

Tout le monde accepta sans broncher, et, nos héros partirent se coucher. Mais, Végéta n'était pas tranquille et son fils le ressentait :

« Papa, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Bra et Sangoten sont vraiment ensemble Trunk ? »

« Oui, mais, tout le monde est au courant depuis un moment, papa. »

« Je sais, Sangoku me l'a déjà dit. Ce qui m'embête vraiment, c'est que Bra a acceptée de dormir avec Pan sans réclamer de dormir avec Sangoten. Je pensais qu'elle insisterait. »

Soudain, Trunk se tut. Végété ressentit une étrange tension émaner de son fils et le regarda avec insistance, puis, il comprit :

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire Trunk ? »

« Non, papa… »

« Je te préviens, soit tu me dis immédiatement ce que tu sais, soit, je te jure que les entrainements seront encore plus durs et plus épuisants qu'avant et je te prive d'argent de poche, en plus ! »

Végéta savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible pour Trunk. Privé d'argent, s'en serait finit des soirées, des sorties avec ses amis et des jeunes filles. Il ne pouvait renoncer à cela.

« Très bien, mais, tu ne feras rien, promet le moi ! »

« Je n'ai rien à te promettre, mais, s'est d'accord, je suis un homme de parole. »

« Bon, elle n'a pas insisté car elle savait que tu refuserais. Elle préférait attendre que tu ailles te coucher pour ensuite demander à Pan de quitter leur tente et d'aller demander à Sangoten de la rejoindre dans la sienne. »

Lorsque Trunk eu finit son aveu, Végéta sentit la colère et l'humiliation monter en lui. Sa fille, complotait derrière son dos pour pouvoir retrouver ce sale gamin. C'était impensable pour Végéta et il se leva lorsque son fils le retint par le bras:

« Papa, tu m'as promis de ne rien faire, et, tu es un homme de parole, alors, tu dois respecter ta promesse ! »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte Trunk, ta sœur est en danger avec Sangoten. Je sais que c'est ton ami, mais crois-moi, il va lui faire du mal ! »

« Tu te trompes papa. Sangoten est très gentil, surtout avec les filles. Et puis, il a eu peu de petites amies ce qui prouve qu'il aime sincèrement Bra. De plus, il peut la protéger et c'est le fils de ton meilleur ami ! »

« Sangoku n'est pas mon ami, ta mère et toi êtes vraiment butés. Je te dis qu'il va lui faire du mal, elle est trop fragile, elle ne sait même pas se défendre car elle n'a jamais voulu que je l'entraine ! »

Trunk savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais résonner son père, alors, il le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux, avant de lâcher son bras. Végéta réfléchi un court instant, et su que s'il intervenait cette nuit, sa fille lui en voudrait longtemps et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas.

Il finit par se recoucher, au le plus grand étonnement de Trunk, qui ne pensait pas avoir convaincu son père…

Le matin arriva, et, Trunk se réveilla à cause d'hurlements et de cris qui venaient du dehors. Il sortir de la tente pour voir ce qu'il se passait, lorsqu'il aperçut avec effroi son père tenant Sangoten par le cou, Sangoku qui attaquais Végéta à l'aide de boules d'énergie, Bra qui hurlait à son père de lâcher son petit ami et Pan qui tenta d'attaquer le saiyen sans grand résultat. Il comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait et décida d'intervenir à son tour.

Finalement, s'est Sangoku qui réussit à le faire lâcher prise sur son fils, en lui envoyant une grosse boule d'énergie qu'il dut éviter en se protégeant avec ses bras.

Sangoten, effrayé et à moitié mort, s'écarta rapidement et lorsque Végéta repris ses esprits, il décida de l'exterminer à coup de final flash, mais, alors qui allait lancer son attaque surpuissante, Bra se mit devant Sangoten afin d'arrêter son père et de protéger son ami. Végéta retint son geste de peur de blesser sa fille. Elle prit la parole pour tenter d'apaiser la folie destructrice de son père :

« Je t'en prie arrête. Sangoten ne souhaite que mon bien et il m'aime vraiment. Peu importe ce que tu en penses, s'est ainsi. Tu vas devoir apprendre à l'accepter, mais, pour moi, je sais que tu en es capable. »

Végéta ne put résister à cette dernière phrase. Dans sa vie, il avait été maltraité, humilié, détruit, et il était même mort, mais, à côté de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa famille, tout cela n'était rien. La seule manière de le blesser désormais, s'était de s'en prendre à ces êtres qu'il aimait tant malgré lui.

L'amour de sa fille était unique et il le savait. Il ne pouvait le détruire. Il se résigna :

« Très bien, mais, s'il te fait pleurer ou souffrir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je le détruirais de mes propres mains ! »

Elle acquiesça, ravie. De son côté, Sangoku était heureux aussi, il avait vraiment eu peur pour son fils sachant jusqu'où pouvait aller Végéta, surtout quand il s'agit de l'amour d'un père à son enfant, comme il le savait si bien.

Il était rare de voir Végéta ainsi, alors, pour détendre l'ambiance et éviter que son père se sente mal à l'aise, Trunk décida d'intervenir, en proposant à tous, un petit tournoi improviser, pour se détendre.

L'idée fut accueillie avec joie par tous, sauf Bra qui ne savait pas se battre.

Végéta décida que ce combat serait plus intéressant, s'il se battait contre Sangoten :

« Je suis d'accord, c'est une bonne idée. Pour ma part, je choisi de me battre contre Sangoten, afin de savoir, s'il est capable de protéger ma fille ! »

Tout le monde avait compris de stratagème de Végéta, et, Sangoten ne fut pas ravie de cette perspective.

Finalement, les combats eurent lieu et le dernier fut celui de Végéta et Sangoten, le plus attendu.

L'adolescent n'avait qu'une envie, fuir, mais, son père lui avait promis de venir à son aide si quelque chose de grave arrivait.

Le duel commença.

Chacun d'eux prirent place sur un ring improvisé, au milieu d'une plaine. Sangoten, par peur, décida de débuter le combat avec une grosse attaque. Végéta ne tenta même pas d'esquiver et elle s'écrasa sur lui sans lui faire le moindre dégât. Il était encore intact, les bras croisé avec un léger rictus sur les lèvres. Sangoten,blessé dans son orgueil, lui fit une deuxième attaque plus puissante, sans résultat.

Végéta se moqua de lui :

« C'est vraiment tout ce que tu sais faire ? Je m'attendais à mieux de la part du fils de Sangoku. Je vais te montrer de quoi est capable un véritable saiyen ! »

Sur ses paroles, il s'exécuta et se téléporta devant l'adolescent qui reçut un énorme coup de genou au niveau de l'abdomen. Il fut éjecter sur le sol, mais, Végéta ne comptait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il enchaîna avec une boule d'énergie que Sangoten ne put esquiver. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Sangoten apparut en super saiyen, bien décidé à vaincre son adversaire.

Végéta ne fut pas surpris et attendit son prochain coup qui ne tarda pas à arriver. En effet, Goten lança un kaméhaméha que Végéta renvoya à l'aide d'une grosse boule d'énergie. Puis, celui-ci continua avec un canon garric, d'une forte puissance. Tout le monde retint son souffle, et, Bra accouru vers Sangoten dans l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Mais, dès lors, elle fut projetée doucement en arrière par l'aura de Sangoten, toujours debout malgré l'attaque de son ennemi. Enerver, il fit monter sa puissance et envoya une forte attaque sur Végéta qui eut du mal à la contrer.

Finalement, Végéta parvint à la détourner et se transforma rapidement en super saiyen de niveau deux, puis, il envoya sur Sangoten un final flash puissant.

Au même moment, Bra suppliait Sangoku de venir en aide à son fils, mais, il refusa :

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir, ce n'est pas mon combat, et Sangoten aurait dû s'entrainer plus. Il doit se débrouiller seul et tu dois lui faire confiance. Végéta souhaite seulement savoir s'il sera capable de te protéger !»

Un épais nuage de poussière s'élevait de l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'impact de l'attaque, et, au sol gisait Sangoten, blesser et éreinter par ce combat, qu'il avait perdu. Alors qu'il tentait de se lever, Végéta apparu devant lui :

« Tu devras t'entrainer beaucoup plus, avant de pouvoir protéger Bra correctement. Je ne t'accepterai qu'une fois que tu seras devenu assez fort pour me battre ! »

Sangoten compris qu'il lui faudrait de nombreux efforts avant de pouvoir rivaliser avec Végéta, mais, il avait obtenu son consentement malgré tout et cela le comblait déjà.

Bra accouru jusqu'à lui et l'aida à se relever.

Alors que Végéta commençait à s'éloigner comme à son habitude, il fut rattraper par sa fille :

« Je te remercie papa, d'accepter ma relation avec Sangoten même si je sais que cela ne t'enchante pas. »

« Il sera mieux te protéger qu'un simple terrien, s'est une bonne chose, mais, rappelle-toi que je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui, mais uniquement pour toi. Et puis, ta mère m'en aurait voulu à mort ! »

Elle rigola, lui fit son plus beau sourire et s'enfuit pour retrouver son amoureux.

Malgré qu'il ait été obligé de supporter Sangoku et son fils, et, qu'il avait été contraint d'accepter cette idylle qui ne lui plaisait pas, il reconnut que ces deux jours n'avaient pas été si désagréable pour lui. Et puis, sa fille était heureuse, c'était le plus important à ses yeux…

Lorsque les tentes fut plié, nos amis repartirent, Sangoku, Sangoten et Pan se séparèrent de Végéta, Trunks et Bra afin de rejoindre leur maison. Quant aux autres, ils rentrèrent épuisés et ne tardèrent pas à arriver chez eux.

Bulma accueilli sa petite famille avec joie. Végéta s'empressa d'aller en cuisine pour dévorer tous les plats préparés par sa femme, pour son retour. Bra raconta rapidement à sa mère ce qu'il c'était passée durant ces jours, et, elle avait du mal à y croire.

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine alors que son homme finissait de manger. Il se leva et l'aperçut. Il s'attendait à des reproches par rapport à son comportement, mais, au lieu de cela, Bulma se jeta sur lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se laissa faire.

Elle s'arrêta et lui souris :

« Ta fille est très fière de toi. Elle m'a dit ce que tu as fait pour elle, et, je trouve cela adorable. D'ailleurs, tu as été adorable d'accepter cette sortie. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Végéta, et, tu es véritablement un Prince, pour moi. »

Sur ces mots, elle prit sa main et l'entraina à l'étage où elle lui promit d'avoir sa récompense. Il rougit avant de la suivre…


End file.
